Heads and Fairytales
Heads and Fairytales is a HTF DVD with fairytale-theme episodes. Episodes #Billy Goat Ruff - Two goats and a ram attampt to cross a bridge. #Rapt-Unzel - Prince Cuddles attempts to save Giggles from a tower. #Snow Stacy - Stacy stumbles upon the seven dwarfs. #Hocus Focus - Sorcerer Crazy attempts to teach his two young daughters magic. #Bears and Arrows - In this retelling of Brave, Melody accidentally curses her mother after making a deal with a witch. #Beauty and the Geek - Cliste tries to revert Sniffles from a beast back into an anteater, but Cryptie wants to kill the beast for himself. #Cuddles Rabbit - Cuddles goes into Lumpy McGregor's garden and eats some of his carrots. #A Happy Tree Carol - Lumpenezer Scrooge the most moose in Happy Tree Town is visited by three ghosts in Christmas #Nutty or Nice - Nutty and Mime try to steal everyone's holiday candy #Goin' Nutcracker pts 1 and 2 - Crazy the Nutcracker attempts to rescue Shelly from Cheesy the Mouse King. #I Have No Regretel - Hansel Nutty eats a trail of crumbs, leaving him and Gretel Giggles lost. But what happens when they encounter a candy house? #Happy Tree Hollow - New schoolmaster, Josh Crane has a wild night ride with a headless specter. #Robin Hoodlums - Can Lumpy Hood stop Prince Swindler and Sheriff Bushy #Pixie Dusted - In this retelling of Peter Pan, Pan teaches two kiwis how to fly. But can they escape a band of vicious pirates? #The Spider Prince - Prince Webb has become a Spider!!!! And the only one who can turn him back into a prince is Princess Sekai Yande. #Little Grey Rabbit Hood - Robo Star journeys through the woods...with a certain killer wolf on his tail! Will he make it out alive? #The Frog Prince...Guy - The girls take turns kissing I.D. in hopes of unlocking a prince persona. #The Ginger-dread Man - A gingerbread bear comes to life and sends people on a chase. #Happy Never After - When fairytales come to life in the final, Its up to Pop to be a hero. Special Features #DVD Commentary #Bloopers #Behind the scenes #Bonus Episodes: Dunce Upon a Time, Good Knight, Lyra in Wonderland, Moose of OZ Intro to parts The episode begins with Pop telling Cub the bedtime stories one by one. *Once upon a time in the first part of Heads and Fairytales, A couple of goats and a loud ram try to cross aToll Troll bridge. Then the dashing prince Cuddles attempts to rescue Giggles from her tower, Lastly in a remake of a classic tale with seven dwarves takes place with Stacy. *Their once was another part of Heads and Fairytales. This time Arietta and Melody are literally in high water after they enchant some brooms to help them with their chores. Next in a retelling of Brave, Melody makes an un-bear-able deal. Lastly Beast Sniffles looks for love, and Cryptie looks for him. *The end...is not here in the next part of Heads and Fairytales. Up first is Nutty and Giggles who stumble upon a candy house. Following is a retelling of Sleepy Hollow with Josh and a certain pumpkin man. Then its stealing from the rich and giving to themselves with Lifty and Shifty. *And they all lived or not in the final part of Heads and Fairytales. Up is Pan teaching our local kiwis to fly. Then Webb becomes a spider in a remix of the Frog Prince. Robo Star goes to see his grandmother and to finish it off, fairytales come to life and Pop must save the day. Afterwards, Pop finishes reading the last book and sees Cub fast asleep. Category:DVDs